real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh Hell, Here We Go
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Thailand. Summary Twist The two tribes arrive at the beach. Singburi looks at Buriram, who has replaced a member. Every Singburi member looks shocked at the fact that Candice is a part of Buriram. Jeff announces that Candice and five other returning players were at Prison Island, trying to break themselves free by earning enough points and get into the game. Candice is now officially a player in the game and will be a member of Buriram. Everyone else has to drop their buffs because they are switching tribes. Everyone takes a new buff and the new tribes are: SINGBURI BURIRAM Both tribes move to their own camp. New Singburi At Singburi, there are two big topics on going. First up is the fact that the returning players are a part of the game now. Next up, everyone introduces themselves to each other. Turquoise is very happy to have Angelina with her and to be free from Evenim. She enjoys the company of new people and starts to like Alex, Adrienna and Tierra. Except for Heidi and Dave, who are currently talking about last vote, the situation looks calm. Tierra says that her original camp was a lot, nodding at Alex and Adrienna. Angelina, who is sitting next to Turquoise, says that theirs was a lot too. The five decide to make an alliance. Angelina and Dave are walking in the woods. Dave keeps telling Angelina that they should vote for Alex next round because he doesn't feel good about that guy. He makes a confessional, saying that he wants to be alone with all the girls. New Buriram At Buriram, everyone has forgotten the game for a moment and ask Candice lots of questions. Candice feels loved and is very happy to have such a positive attention towards her. She talks with everyone and feels very welcome. Claire gets annoyed very quickly. She notices that everyone is already adoring Candice. She can't have that happen. Juventus and Candice click. Candice loves Juventus' style and she's obsessed with him while he is obsessed with Candice. This gets noticed by Frederick, who gets disgusted by Juventus' drama act. He talks with Darryl and decides to make a move against the two. While Frederick and Darryl talk with Evenim and Chad, Candice has made her way towards Claire. Candice attempts to have a genuine conversation with her but Claire acts fake. She makes a confessional, saying that it should be Candice going home if they lose. Prison Island With Candice being absent from Prison Island, it gets quiet. Kamella speaks a lot but the disappearance of Candice is visible. Stephen feels bad, he wishes that Candice goes home early so he can get into the game and go really far this time. He talks with Kara about it, who has no time for it. Kara tells Stephen that she doesn't want to hear the name Candice anymore. She walks off. Nick and Liam have a genuine conversation about the game. Nick says that he feels bad about not being in the "real-game" yet. Liam feels him and tells him that time will tell. They have to fight for their place. Nick agrees. Challenge The two new-formed tribes arrive at the challenge. They play the challenge and after a tough competition, Singburi wins! Buriram will attend tribal council tonight. Duel Kamella, Kara, Liam, Nick and Stephen arrive at the duel. Jeff explains that they have to grab a ball and try to keep it above them as long as possible. Just one rule; you need to balance the ball on one hand. If it drops, you're out. Survivors ready? GO! Immediately after Jeff shouts, Kara drops the ball. Not late after her, Stephen and Liam both drop their ball. It's Kamella vs. Nick. After a long battle, it's Nick who wins the duel. Nick has earned his first point! Buriram Back at camp, the conversations start going. Candice has a conversation with Darryl. She asks him if he knows who's the target. Darryl shrugs and says that it's a big mystery for each one of them. Candice frowns and makes a confessional, saying that she knows that all eyes are on her. That's why she needs to get into action. Candice decides to check on Claire, who has just finished a conversation with Chad and Evenim. Claire tells Candice that they should vote for Chad because he has been trying to take out Juventus. Candice frowns and says that she hasn't heard that. Claire snaps at Candice and tells her to not be untrustworthy or else the target might switch to her. Candice flips her hair and leaves. Evenim, Chad, Frederick and Darryl are in a chat. Claire gets added and the five decide to target Juventus, until Claire adds the fact that Candice is a returning player and she will of course side with the other returnees. They need to strike first before the returnees can. Everyone listens to Claire and agree. Candice and Juventus talk. Candice says that Claire told her that Juventus is the target. Juventus shakes his head as he smiles. He explains what kind of manipulative b*tch Claire is. Juventus has heard that Candice is the prime target, causing Candice to panic. She might go home tonight. Tribal Council BURIRAM The seven members from Buriram arrive at tribal council. Candice grabs a torch, dips it into the fire and sits down. Jeff asks her how it feels to be part of the actual game now. Candice answers that it feels fresh and exciting but she also knows that she's in danger. She looks at the players and then back at Jeff. She makes up a lie that she has an advantage and she will of course use it. People look around and at each other. Claire heavily shakes her head, while Candice looks at her. She tells Claire to stop being harsh because she even tried to have a genuine conversation with her but the only thing she did was being a jealous b*tch, just like the girls she dealt with in Egypt. She says that she will vote for Claire tonight and if Claire doesn't want to go home tonight, she better vote for someone else. Jeff looks impressed by Candice's strategy and then asks Evenim how the tribe swap feels. He states that he misses a certain person from his original tribe but besides that, he feels great. Darryl and Chad nod at him. Jeff tells the group it's time to vote. Everyone does so. Jeff reveals the vote. . . . . . First vote . . . . . Candice (Candice shakes her head) . . . . . Claire . . . . . Juventus One vote Juventus, one vote Claire, one vote Candice . . . . . Claire . . . . . Candice Two votes Candice, two votes Claire, one vote Juventus . . . . . Candice . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 4th person voted out of Survivor: Thailand... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Candice (4-2-1) Candice looks extremely disappointed. After everything she tried, all the duels she won, she just got back into the game for just three days. She's proud on herself and she shows that. She gets her torch snuffed and hugs Jeff, waving at the players. She looks defeated and almost as if she's gonna cry. Votes Claire voted Candice: "You were seen as a queen by many, but in my eyes you are the devil. You come here to ruin our game. You've had your shot and just like you, I will get rid off the other returning players. Returnees are done in this game. Your attempts to scare me didn't work. Sorry not sorry!" Chad voted Candice: "You're a cool chick but we've gotta go for the most threatening person." Frederick voted Candice: "Man, I would've loved to write Juventus' name down but it seems like you are a dangerous person and a tough cookie to beat. You look delicious though." Darryl voted Candice: "I feel like you are the best social player in this tribe. That's why you gotta go!" Candice voted Claire: "You remind me of all the girls that played with me back in Egypt. I mean, get over yourself. I just want to play the game, let - me - live. Hopefully my strategy worked I got the votes because if I don't, I'd be bummed real bad." Juventus voted Claire: "Damn, I really thought you and I were like the fantastic duo of the season. But apparently you wanna be the sl*t of the guy-group. Have fun there, we don't want you anymore." Evenim voted Juventus: "Okay so Candice apparently has idols and stuff? Oh hell, here we go... the returnees always know how to f*ck this up! Plan B, here we go!" Final Words "The Survivor gods clearly don't like me. First season I'm in a two-person tribe, then I'm in a anarchy game and now I battle it out at a lost island to get into the normal game. And now I'm finally here, I get voted off right away. This was of course a possibility, but I probably had more faith in myself than others had in me. Whatever, though, I showed some balls by returning and I really hope my fans don't dislike me now. I tried it, babes, I tried it my hardest! Best of luck to Kamella and Liam!" - Candice, 19th Place